The Long way home
by Shadowhunter123123
Summary: So yeah this is my first fanfic with a strong female lead and is quite different from allot of the fanfiction i have seen of the hobbit and i try to not make it soppy so yeah enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer i do not own the hobbit unfortunately and this is my first fanfiction

**The prologue**

My heart was beating like a drum in the gray my whole body was numb and i could scarcely hear the screams about me all of it was white noise. I didn't feel anything i felt like i was melting away, i always knew that this would happen that i would die but i would rather die like this with a sword in my hand defend those who i love and am loyal to than to die when I'm old and gray regretting my life, and now the clouds have come to take me for the first time in my life i was not ready to die.

**The begging**

The dwarfs with their table manners became irritated as the soft music played they were more used to my festive and jolly music. They gingerly tossed through their salads and gave each other questioning looks as if to say 'wheres the meat'. At this point they started to question why Gandalf had taken them here and hoped they didn't have to stay long. At the end of the night after much conversation with Elrond, Gandalf asked the question that he had held in his mind for a long time "so is Klain here? You know what i must ask of-" Elrond interrupted abruptly "yes i know what you must ask and i dare say they will comply more than happily, i don't know if i have the strength to keep her here anymore, Klain has this wonderlust for adventure i dare say they would make a great new companion but i must insist that you do not go any further with this quest, you as well as i, know the outcome". For a moment Gandalf's eyes clouded over then he said "things change and tomorrow in these times is never certain, Klain is perfect for this quest with such a loyal heart, do you know where she is?". "Probably at this tavern less than a nights ride away, i try and keep tabs but she flits about so much causing trouble getting into fight so much like her father, it was hard to even get her to stay at the tavern and it took me two moons to find her, in the dark of the eastern woods".

At this Thoren's interest peeked "you never said that Klain was a women Gandalf i can not guarantee her safe return and she becomes a burden to our mission-" at this Gandalf gave him a good long look then said "Just because she is a women doesn't mean she can't fight as well as any dwarf here. She is a great warrior and an even greater asset and i wouldn't judge her until we meet, by tomorrow night you will reach those lodgings and then you can see for yourself don't let your pride get in the way by tomorrow night you will change your mind and if she is a burden i will eat my hat young Thoren". "That is to be seen to be believed" and with that they carried on their night unlocking the mystery's of the map until morning where they followed Gandalfs instructions and set forth to this tavern with many a grumbling and a moaning along the way only to be silenced by Thoren's stare. The dwarfs talked amoungst themselves about Klain not yet been told that she wasn't a man. By nightfall they reached the tavern and could hear the clanging of dishes and a merry singing that appealed to the dwarfs ears.

As they pushed through the door they entered bedlam. It seemed that a fight was going on between two men in the corner with cheers of enthusiasm filling the halls. At once the dwarfs felt at home and sat around a large table that they had to jump to reach the chairs but none minded much. Thoren was having a word with the owner of the tavern about lodgings and where he could find the ware abouts of Klain while Fili and Kili sat down by his side at the bar drinking and laughing and getting the attention of many a girl. All the girls one by one went up to Durins sons and asked if they would like to dance they turned them down not just because they came towards them like a bear and on a rabbit and not because they had enough powder on to make a cake but because they came up to them so flirty and dumb that they made many a joke between each other weather they were dumb or just drunk. When another one came bounding towards them Kili noticed something that sent his heart racing. A girl, in stature and as beautiful as rain was sitting in the rafters holding an ale and laughing and watching intently the fight. Her hair was rusty red that trailed down to her hips with green eyes like blades of grass, Kili was stunned she seemed as short as a dwarf but with the figure and beauty of an elf but dressed like a warrior with leathers and furs clinging to her body and a red hood topping it all of. He must have been staring at her for a while because when he looked away the fight had ended and looked up again and the girl was gone.

The girl that bounded towards them that Fili was trying to turn down but was hopelessly failing, eyed him and looked at him as if he were insane "i wouldn't if i were you" with a look on her face that was both of jealousy and cunning."shes a freak, there has been whispering about her, some say" she lowered her voice so only Kili and the confused Fili could hear "that shes part elf part dwarf and that whore of a mother opened her legs for anyone who fancied a bit and when she gave birth to the child and found out who the father was she left her in the forest for the wolves" she looked smug whole continuing. "shes only been here for a few weeks but there's summit not right with her shes got these weird mark about her body and she carry's round swords and bows round with her, she talks to queer people and if i were you i would go for someone a little more womanly and i don't know attractive" at that she gave them a sly smile.

At this point Fili and Kili were drowning her out and leaving her with her gossip they were intently looking at the girl who had a smurk on her face after many attempts at waking the dwarfs out of their trance she sulked away looking for someone else to butter up. The girl was now on a large table calling out name with people giving her money when suddenly one of the fighters game up to her looking angry he was easily two meters taller than her, she was shorter than Fili and Kili they could just make out and now the sweaty fighter was towering over her with a look that can be described as pissed off he had muscles that bulged out of his arms and neck. For a moment Kili was afraid for this girl that he had just lied eyes on and him and Fili watched as the girl simply turned her head and smirked up at the man. His voice was loud but because of the chatter of the crowed Fili and Kili could only pick up a few words like "my money" and "thief". At this they carefully edge towards them, and as they looked around the room they found that only the dwarfs at the table were staring and all the locals looked on, they didn't know it at the time but this happened every few days for the past few weeks and it always ended the same way.

The girl laughed at him and started to walk away when the fighter grabbed her arm and blocked her exit to the door, at this Kili fort to get through the crowed but when they broke through the the man was about to punch her she quickly dodged in and out of his punches with her hands behind her back and until he pulled out a knife he had hidden away and started slashing at her she ducked and rolled with Fili and Kili still stuck in the crowed now more people were watching they expected the fight to be over by now and the fact that he had a knife made it all more interesting as he ran towards her, she toppled him over with many a laugh in the crowed and with that his anger flared he stood up and charged once more as she gave him a swift kick to the stomach with he elbow moving backwards and moving her chest forwards which sent him flying through one of the walls with a loud crack. At this everyone was silent as they watched her in amazement as the crowed slowly picked up their chatter once more but a silence still hung in the air she snuck behind the bar and came back with a bottle of ale and quickly bit off the cork and spat it out then took a seat by the bar as if nothing happened.


	2. Klain

At this the crowed finally dispersed and went about there normal activities Fili and Kili spotted the girl that was squashed between two huge lumbering men and they were laughing together about something while a gaggle of girls in the corner watched the girl with grim faces. The two heirs took their seats next to Thoren once more, the barkeep didn't know of a Klain and he looked irritated. The two men surrounding the girl Kili had been watching moved back as a young quite striking man came up to her, he was taller than Kili and had golden hair that was much finer then any of the dwarfs, he had a beauty that non in the tavern possessed except the mysterious girl. The girls in the corner eyes bulged out with horror as he strode towards her.

Kili felt a flicker on envy towards him he could not compete with him and he watched as he slyly whispered something in her ear, she hopped off her stool and smiled at him, a sinking feeling came over him but was quickly replaced with laughter when he saw that she had punched the man in the face with him tumbling over a table and getting in a fight with the people who's card game he had just destroyed. She turned with a smirk but not without glancing at the dwarf that had belted out laughter at the bar she eyed him curiously which sent his heart racing she then fluttered up to her stool again and continued to converse with the men.

Kili and Fili carried on their drinking while Thoren sorted out the rooms with Kili giving occasional glances to the mysterious girl, now Fili and Kili were being bombarded with girls coming up with the dwarfs at the table laughing and jesting at the brothers situation. Fili and Kili had a bright idea of sending the girls away to get drinks so they could sneak out this went well until they realized that they couldn't get to the door for it being crowded with people they went into a dark corner and started to panic as the girls were weaving in and out of the crowed heading in their direction and looking for them. Just then a rope was sent down from the rafters with a voice calling for them to climb, without a seconds hesitation they did, they climbed far until they were in a small attic space just big enough for them and as the person on the other end pulled they all came toppling onto her.

With a loud grown they both looked down at the girl they had been watching so carefully they suddenly stood up, "sorry miss, we didn't see you" Fili said looking rather embarrassed with Kili chiming in with a nervous "sorry miss" and a "begging your pardon miss". With that she only laughed at the way they were acting her laughter was silky and made Kili's hairs stand on end. She got lifted up by the two and brushed off the dust on her cloths. "Its perfectly alright but i couldn't leave you guys to the lions could i?" She smirked and looked down the hole they had just come up from. She pulled up the rope as the two brothers saw the girls look around confused, they had obviously not seen what just happened. At that Fili and Kili smiling at the girl bowed to her "Fili" "and kili" "at your service" they both said at the same time then Fili took her hand and kissed it then looked up at her which sent a twinge of range through Kili "And what is your name?". The girl looked quite abashed at the brothers actions then did a bow then said " Klain at your service".


	3. Those piercing eyes

There was a stunned silence as Fili and Kili stared at the girl, she shifted uneasily "what?" she said Fili and Kili both stared at each other when Kili finally said "you arn't the Klain who is joining our mission? Gandalf never said you were a women." She looked at him with those piercing green eyes and answered "you know Gandalf? I did not know of this mission you speak of but he has told you i would join?". "Yes he said you would come, so will you? It would be a pleasure to have you as a companion" Fili added hopefully Kili was getting disgruntled with his brothers flirting and was about to stamp his foot very hard when Klain spoke "I don't know tell me more of this quest then i will decide".

At this both the brothers smiled that sat down for a long time discussing it but then went on to other topics and soon began to laugh jest at each other, Kili's feelings for the girl grew more and more with every word she spoke he could tell she was strong and different but not in a bad sense he felt connected to her and at the end of the night they were gasping for air from laughter. But the tavern cleared and the girls were off sulking over their lost princes they decided to go back down with Klain holding the rope as the two princes climed down. They then looked up and face something was she going to get down?This thought was taken away when they saw her drop a few meters to the beams then land in a crouch right by their feet, she did it so elegantly that it seemed as natural as walking.

They were staring at her when she got up when Thoren walked over to the three "where have you been? I have been looking for you all night, and who is this?" He said with a glance to Klain "Klain at your service" she did so with a bow at this Thoren gave a questioning look then said "And you are to join our quest?" "it seems so" and at that Kili's grin deepend he turned away but not before saying "Fili,Kili look after her, we don't want any slip ups".

She frowned at this but when she turned around the two princes had a smile on their face "what?" she said but couldn't help but smile herself "he said to take care of you" kili said with a gleam in his eyes "and?" she said accusingly at this Fili picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and started to spin. Kili and Klain couldn't help their uncontrollable laughter and when he finally set her down she started to stumble and fell into the arms of Kili. It took her a while to adjust but she finally stopped stumbling and Kili was less than happy to let her go.

For a while she talked to the other dwarfs and had many a laugh and became fond of Bilbo with his curious nature but soon it was time for them to get some rest she retired to the attic where she would sleep while the rest of the company were directed to a large room full of pillows and cloths. The whole company slept well that night a sound sleep all except Fili who kept on making up to the mutterings of Kili he couldn't make out allot of what he said but one name stuck .


	4. A long road west

Kili was the first to wake he had sound sleep and was yawning as he entered the main hall he couldn't help but look up to see if Klain was awake but when he did look up he came upon a humorous sight, Klain had moved in the night and was now sound asleep on one of the beams with her feat dangling over the edge on either side. He tried as he might to get to the table with the food on it without rousing her from her slumber but him being a dwarf and Klain with acute hearing awoke with a yawn only to look down and smile at Kili, which sent his heart a flutter. She bounded down and picked an apple from the table and lent against the door going to the store room. He bowed with a "sorry i woke you miss" at that she laughed and eyed him curiously.

"Stop with the bowing, why do you always bow? I'm no lady"

"Where I'm from we bow to our women lady or no, Don't they bow to women where your from?" he said with a smile as he loaded up his plate.

"They might, i do not know. Wherever i am truly from i doubt they bow to bastards" she said with a wry smile that didn't reach her eyes.

At this he looked up and was about to comment when the rest of the dwarfs and Bilbo came stumbling in with many a moan.

"Don't eat all the food will you Kili" Fili clapped his brother on the back and grabbed a plate "remind me to gag you next time you sleep you kept me awake if you talked any louder i was afraid the hole tavern would wake up" Fili added with a wink. He blushed and so turned away so that no one could see, he knew what he must have been saying for he dreamed of Klain, he looked over wanting to continue the talk with he but she was now in a conversation with Bilbo and as they set off she was still talking away with him. She was listening of his tales from the shire and of the shire itself, they traveled far and Klain had learned much of the Shire and its rolling hills and all was well until the heavens opened and the wind picked up, she then started to fall back in between Fili and Kili. The both looked over to her where everyone was glum she seemed oddly cheery.

"How are you not effected by this downpour?" Fili questioned her.

She smiled up at him "You think this is a downpour? You don't get out much do ya?"And with that she got a smile out of the princes.

"We Dwarfs are fond of holes and mines we sometimes don't see sky for years, with a mountain or a hill as our roof" Fili stated, she gawked at them.

"That sounds like a gloomy existence, the ground is my bed and the stars are my roof i couldn't live without the feel of the wind and rain on my back" The brothers looked queerly at her.

"You don't have a place you can call home a family?" She looked up to him again with her sad smile.

"There are few a people that can say they are truly free that they are tied to another being but i do have a home" she said with a hopeful look in her eyes "its just i haven't found it yet"

At that they ended the conversation Fili and Kili kept glancing at the girl who had no place in the world as they stopped at a shelter which was in fact just a cluster of trees they camped there for the night with no fire because all the wood was wet so they went hungry. Klain laid down next to a great oak as the sun went down Fili and Kili were on either side of her and they talked much as Fili was drifting off to sleep Kili whispered in Klain's ear as she nodded off "we can be your family" and that's the last thing she remembered before she fell asleep next to Kili And Fili. In the morning she woke up to the gentle snoring of the two brothers Kili had a hand under her head which drew her into him and Fili had one draped round her waste, she had never slept that well before and been so warm. She closed her eyes sightly and watched them both sleep she soon started to drift of her self when she felt a pair of eyes on her, she squinted through her eyelashes and saw Kili awake and looking at her, she didn't feel nervous she didn't know why she felt safe and she saw in his eyes was love he bent down and kissed her on the temple. She blushed heavily but was glad it was still dark so he could not see at that Fili stirred and looked at his brother.

"she will never go for you your just fooling yourself i mean look at her". Even in the darkness Klain could pick out his scowl but then he sighed.

"i know its just shes so different iv never met a girl before like her, and yet i could never have her shes a wild think and i could never cage a wild thing. Her beauty is her own and i do not posses suck luck as to capture her heart" another blush spread onto her face and did a quiet gasp at the look of both love and lost in his eyes when he looked at her again.

"I never thought you cared about her so deeply i thought that you just liked her" there was a silence then

"I think we should get some sleep" and that was the end of that conversation. Klain could feel herself being pulled more into Kili's chest but she didn't resist she berried her face in his chest and she could hear his heartbeat speed up then she fell asleep once more in his arms.

In the morning when they woke there was even more rain no one had bothered a look at Kili and Klain and soon they were up and out again. Klain talked with Bonfur and Bilbo about there heritage and comparing them and when they asked her about her she was oddly quiet and changed the subject, as they reached the the mountain the rains and winds only increased. It was night and they still hadn't found shelter, they were drenched cold and hungry and Bilbo slipped now and then and couldn't find his footing.

They were in a single line with Klain following Kili and Fili behind her. There was thunder and lightening and they heard great smashes from the mountain side then suddenly they saw a giant made of stone there was many a shout with "the story's are true" being shouted from an unknown mouth. Then suddenly the ground shifted under their feet and split Klain was about to move just before Fili dragged her back for she almost fell of the edge. Kili could only watch a Fili, Klain and the rest of the company went flying into the air. It appeared they were on the legs of another stone giant the leg which Kili was on swung into the mountainside and the rest of the company ran off at their chance.

But Fili, klain and Bilbo were still be tossed about on the other leg and then Kili saw it, they were hurtling straight for the cliff he ran forward but Thoren stopped him with a loud bark, a sickening crashed could be heard and everyone yelped. They ran forward no one seemed heart and as everyone noticed Bilbo hanging off the edge and scrabbled towards him Kili saw Klain by the wall head slightly bleeding and eyes closed. He gave a little yelp and ran forward her eyes fluttered open and he helped her up, "never do that to me again" then cupped her face and crushed his lips against hers his heart fluttered as she kissed him back and he held her greedily against him. When they parted they were both panting. Thankfully no one had noticed because they were helping Bilbo and Thoren. There were many a harsh word directed at Bilbo but Kili wasn't listening he was centered around klain and as they lay down there blankets in the cave he lay next to her and held her until she fell asleep.


End file.
